The Five Godkings
Gotentei no Umi (The Five Godkings of theOcean) are the strongest five pirates in all the ocean. Many years after the voyages of Monkey D. Luffy and his crew his grandson sails the ocean as one of the Gotentei. Historic Equals In history there were once 4 great pirates known as the Yonkou or the "4 Emperors". In addition there were the Shichbukai which continue to present as the Marines greatest force next to the Admirals. In comparison they exceed the powers of the Yonkou. Roles and Relationships The Gotentei are the greates pirates in all the seas and as such each claim one blue as their own. These five territories prevent the excessively powerful pirates from clashing they they do geet into dangerous disputes from time to time. Only the Fleet Admiral has the power to go toe to toe with one of the Gotentei other than another Gotentei. Thusly when two begin fighting it takes a third to settle the dispute. Each one has a different personality and therefore has a different relationship with each other. They however seem to take on the role as the Piraeing worlds Yonkou or Warlords and often help stave off the forces of the navy when the time calls for it though some of them seem to hate the other pirates. Members Balkan D. Dairou Balkan D. Dairou "Sables D" is considered the most powerful of the five and therefore he claims dominion of the Grandline and resides secretly on Raftel. He himself has seen everything that has been, will be, and is currently which makes him "all knowing". He is a master of the universal Martial Art, Sho Ten Kao, and is the greatest Swordsman in all history. He possesses some of the greatest Haki skills in history aswell. He possesses a devil fruit that allows him to send things and people through time and space. Because of his vast knowledge and skill he looks at the world emotionlessly. With no fear and no joy. He sees the world as it is, was and will be and therefore has no bias at all knowing everything that will happen and whether or not he needs to step in. He regards the other godkings in different lights and while he has high respect for the others he rarely interects with them and is the sole mediator between all four. Because he was a noteworthy figure in a past event that happened at Marineford and because of his may legends and status the Marines have given him a bounty of 375,000,000 Belis. He probably deserves a higher bounty but seems to remain out of the marines business and so is considered only a minor threat. "Walker of the Middle Path" Ironically his real name is unknown. The Marines know little of him and so call him by his epithet he himself gave them. Often they just call him "Walker" to shorten his name to make it more aesthetcally pleasing, and beacause originally they believed it to be his name. He is a master of his paramecia fruit that allows him to maipulate erratic electricity. He can also wield a sword but not as well as Dairou. His martial arts skils are amazing aswell but still not as good as Dairou's. He also possesses hightened Haki abilities boosted by the powers of his devil fruit. Even so Dairou considers him the strongest besides himself. He reigns over the North Blue and looks at the world in an unbiased light and prefers to have his actions balance the world in terms of good and bad. Strong people beyond human capabilities he believes shift the balance of the planet. He regards Dairou with high respect though the two seem to be shakey friends and he is baffled why Dairou refuses to aid him though their views are similar. He scorns his opposite Elios, and is extremely wary of the newest Godking Marcus. He watches Rolu as per Dairous initial orders. He has benn given a bounty of 250,000,000. Though his powers and abilities seem to warrent a much higher bounty. He has been known to "aid" the world government by taking on similar duties to a warlord when it comes to the extermination of high ranking criminals. Elios Elios "the Cloudbender" is the third of the Godkings and by far the most deranged. He is criminaly insane and has on numerous occasions destroyed bustercalls and has escaped impel down. He possesses a dangerous Logia fruit which he uses in excess. This fruit allows him to become a dark world atmosphere. He also possesses superhuman traights like the others but to a far greater extent. Enough to be called super herculean. In addition he has been shown to know how to use Haki but his experience with it is unknown. He views the world as something to conquer and destroy and people of limited strength are mearly practicce targets for his abilities. He resides and rules over the South blue opposite his rival "Walker" whom he despises. He seems rather fond of the New Godking Marcus proclaiming his power to be interesting while he shows little interest in Rolu. It has been shown that he is very obstinent but will follow Dairou's orders when given very loyaly, this is contradictive to his personality so the reason why is unknown. While much of his actions were covered up by the World Government, he has somehow claimed a bounty of at least 500,000,000 belis. Originally retracted when he was captured and put in impel down, it was reistablished upon his escape. Despite his continued assault the World Government has decided not to bother with a bounty as only another Godking has any chance of defeating him. Aesir D. Rolu "Bloodline" Aesir D. Rolu, otherwise known as Monkey D. Rolu, or Vectis D. Rolu, is the child of two of the most famous pirates of the past Vectis D. Verde and Monkey D. Lily. On that note all of his known ancestors have been among the greatest pirates in all of recorded, and forgotten, history. He possesses the greates Haki abilities that ever will exist and th second greatest martial arts skills. While he knows how to wield a sword he is not completely proficient with it. He also possesses a devilf fruit of the paramecia class used only as a last resort. He is Dairous decendant of seven generations beign that Dairou can usurp time. This he doesn't know but he hold Dairou in high regard positioning him as his ultimate goal, to defeat him. He has met "Walker" a few times but thinks on nutral terms with him. He openly dislike Elios and prefers to stay far away from him and has never met Marcus. He looks at life in a combined relaxed/serious manner and seeks to surpass/live up to/understand, his ancestors. He reigns ironically over the East Blue. Beecauser of hois recorde heritage, his status as a Gotentei, and his massive power, he has been given a bounty of 400,000,000 Belis. Tony Marcus The last of the Godkings and the newest member. He ended up consuming(or being consumbed by) the "Seed of Corruption" left by Aggregor Briggs years ago. His powers act like those of a devil fruits but seem rather resistant to Kairoseki. He has been unable to fully master his powers but none the less is considered by the world government to be a serious threat. Powers revealed so far include biomater consumption, form change, enhanced speed and durability, and weapon generation. The power inside of him has been seen to drive him berserk in high pressure situations, in each of these situations...everyone in a 500 mile radius...has dissapeared. He fears his own power and often wonders about the future and existence of the world, contemplating it's vastness. He has little knowledge of the other Godkings never having met any of them. He resides in the West blue where he is closely monitored by three of the other four Godkings. For his undescibably horrible "attacks" in the blues, the Worldd Government made him a Gotoentei, and gave him a suitably high bounty of 415,000,000 belis. He is now known as "Bastard King" Tony Marcus.﻿ Category:Pirates Category:MrPlasmaCosmos